the planet express delivery
by alibaba007
Summary: It's again Planet Express. LIke always they have to deliver the package, and some thing wrong happenes. This pakcage is last package they will ever deliver, cuz after that they going to close down,


**The Planet Express Delivery**

It was another day in the year of 3003 at the planet express. When naked Fry was sleeping on the top of the round table and Bender beside him was drinking his 99th beer. In the other side of the table Leela and Hermes were checking the papers if there were any deliveries to send. Meantime Doctor Zoidberg had a brain surgery practice to do where Amy volunteered for it. As you know The Planet Express is going bankrupt and sooner or later it will close down. The biggest challenge for the Planet Express is the Mom Delivery Service, which is taking over all the other delivery services.

Enters Professor Farnsworth with a tiny box and a big smile on his face and says

"Good news, every one"

Bender finished his 100th bottle of beer and said "We finally getting paid?"

"No, you fool" Professor Farnsworth said loudly" we have a very serious package to deliver"

Hermes got up and said with an exiting expression on his face "Oh Sweet Whale of - of Wales! Finally there is work to do"

Meanwhile Fry woke up, and he didn't know what was happening and first thing he asked

"What time is it people?"

"It's time for you to get up and wear something appropriate!" Leela said and she went to

Professor to find out more info about the package.

"Oh who cares, the first humans in the planet were naked" Fry said

and went to the coffee machine

Leela yelled, "Listen every one, we have a very serious package to deliver."

"To where are we delivering the package?" Bender said from his stupid curiosity.

Leela read the paper on the box and said "Canada, Ontario, and the place is in Toronto

Science Center" then she read more "second floor, level E and room 135"

"Oh, sweet" Fry said, "I can't wait to see how different is the Future's Science Center

from back in my time."

"Oh wait a minute" Leela said "It also says that we must deliver the package within 33

hours, 33 minutes and 33 seconds to the exact date."

"What's the exact date Leela?" Hermes asked

"It says for more information see the back of the box" Leela said and started to look

for the exact date. It took her a while to find the date until Professor came and took the

box from her and said "Give it to me, you Cyclope." Professor took his glasses off and

started to look for the date. Finally after few minutes he said "eighteen" and then he said

"Twelve" and lastly he said "two thousands and seven." Everyone was shocked and

suddenly Fry shouted, " We are going back on time? Back to 18/12/2007?"

"Yes, we are" Professor said

"But how are we going to do that?" Fry asked.

"In the past few months I have been working on making a time machine"

Bender laughed and said, "I beat its another scientific metal crap"

Every one was exited and especially Bender. He was wondering and then he said to

himself "Oh it would be fun to see how the robot generation started"

Finally they started to get ready and Professor introduced his invention to Leela.

They all went inside the ship and Professor had a big remote control in his hands and then he pressed the big red button and the ship just disappeared. Few minutes after they appeared at the Toronto centre island, it was sunny outside and the ground was covered with snow. When they looked out of the ship's window, they didn't know what was happening and weren't sure if they appeared at the right time. Bender and Fry looked out of the ship's window and Bender said " The future looks way better" Fry replied "Oh, I know the past sucks, it's very boring and you can't do as much as stuff that you can do in future."

"So professor, how do we get to Toronto Science Center?" Leela asked

"We have two ways, either we can call 991 and ask for the address or we can use

ship's new GPS system" Professor said

"I think it's better if we go with the GPS system" Leela answered and then they continued their way to science center.

Finally they arrived to the Science Center, as they went inside the building every one looked at them with a freaky way. Few seconds later Bender, Fry and Professor disappeared. Leela, Hermes and Dr. Zoidberg started to look for them.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" Leela cries and runs down to the hallway and screams "Fryyyyy, Proffesorrrrrr, Benderrr where are you people" everyone at the Science center got freaked out.

"Zoidberg you go to the left, Hermes you go to right and I will try to look for them and at the same time deliver the package" Leela said and left.

"Hooray, I'm useful!" Zoidberg said and left to the food court.

Leela went to look for Fry, Bender and Professor and also deliver the package at the same time. Few minutes later she finally got to the Center of the Science rooms and she looked around, but nothing. She sat down for a few min and she looked left to her and she saw a white door, then she went up closer and she said "Ah, here we are" she went inside the room and then she saw a white box and she read the label on the box "Please put the delivery package inside the box, thank you very much," She put it inside and she left.

"Okay the mission is done, now let's find others " Leela said and she went from one room to another to find the others. Every room she went she found one person, in the 'Sport hall' she found Fry, then they went to the 'Mind works' room they found Hermes, then they went to the 'A Question of the truth' room they found Professor there, then they went to the 'Human Body' room where they found Dr.Zoidberg scaring the visitors and finally they found Bender at the 'Science Arcade' room. They all got together and it was time for them to go back to the future. They all went inside the ship and Professor said "Oh you fools we forgot to deliver the package"

"Oh, don't worry Professor, I have delivered the package already" Leela said softly and with a happy face.

Borat appeared from nowhere and went to Leela and said "Great success! Hi five"

Leela jumped high "Uhh yeah" and she knocked him out.

As the ship went up high in the sky suddenly there was bomb explosion, and when they looked down they saw science center exploding. They didn't care what happened to the Science Center all they cared it was that they delivered the package on time and it was a great success for them.

When they got back to the future, they sold the Planet Express to the MOM delivery service and they shared the money between each other. Fry and Bender spent their money on beer. Hermes spent his money on a vacation to Jamaica. Dr.Zoidberg didn't know what to do so he just ate the money. Leela donated her money to the Shelter where she grew and Professor Farnsworth spent his money on trying to create a Death Clock.


End file.
